


Fading Twilight

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-05
Updated: 2006-03-05
Packaged: 2018-08-16 00:31:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8079781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Life is too short. Postep, 3.08 "Twilight." (11/06/2003)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: In one of the 3.08 "Twilight" reviews on EntSlash list bat400fic said how Trip "watches his leader and his friend (what little friendship was left), dying away." I haven't seen 'Twilight' yet, but this hit me hard. I know Travis' fate but somehow the way we 'lost' Archer seems more painful than death.  


* * *

never in my life  
have i felt like this.

i roam in this  
dark and empty void,  
that is  
deep in my bleeding soul.

no goodbyes.  
only the raw loneliness  
without you.

life is short,  
they say  
but I tell you

it is even shorter.

and now I know why.


End file.
